


Light

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Doesn't really have one, just a prompt excercise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

Light

 

He loved the play of sunlight against the small of Greg’s back. The dip above the swell of his rounded ass was flawless. The skin was unblemished and mesmerizing.

 

Greg was sound asleep, his face mashed into the pillow, his features innocent and young. Nick was dressed and had to take care of errands in the daylight that could not be taken care of while he was on shift. 

 

The blanket had twisted around Greg’s thighs, leaving his back and ass exposed. Nick couldn’t resist. He kissed the tempting expanse of skin. Greg sighed and twitched his hips.

 

“Nicky,” he whispered and squeezed his eyes at the encroaching sunlight. Nick closed the black out curtains, plunging the room into darkness. His lover had worked a double and needed his rest.

 

Light

 

How he hated the sickly green light. He would wake up choking off a scream. He would feel Greg’s reassuring body next to him, reminding him that he was safe.

 

“I’m here, Nicky, I love you.”

 

“I love you, G.”

 

Light

 

He loved the bright sparkle in Greg’s brown eyes as the light of the candles fluttered around the room.

 

“I’m not a girl, G.” He huffed at the clichéd candles and rose petals.

 

“Shut up, Nicky.” Greg grinned and pulled him down onto the bed of sweet petals sighing as their bodies came into contact.

 

Light

 

“It’s the way they would have wanted to go,” Grissom said looking at the candle lights in the church, “In each others arms, forever together, not having to walk on this earth alone.” He placed the flame to two more candles, “To Nick and Greg.”

 

Light

 

“I told you, G.” Nick said grasping his lover’s hand as they walked towards the light. “We were meant to be together, forever.”

 

“Forever, Nicky.”

  



End file.
